


3.1415

by cowboyguy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pi Day, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyguy/pseuds/cowboyguy
Summary: How the Winchesters celebrate Pi Day.





	3.1415

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this tiny little drabble from my [Livejournal.](http://cowboyguy.livejournal.com/) Written a few years ago for Ultimate Pi Day.
> 
> Happy Pi Day, everybody!

Dean towels off his wet hair as he steps out of the bathroom, eager to do nothing more than collapse into the motel bed that’s costing him his last fifty bucks. He’s just about to shut off the lights when Sam comes back in, carrying a paper McDonald’s bag in one hand.

“Dude, what are you doing? I just wanna sleep.”

Sam looks a little disappointed. “But… you have to properly commemorate the day first.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean mumbles.

Sam pulls two green cardboard boxes out of the bag, holding them out. “Happy Ultimate Pi Day, Dean.”


End file.
